Tentacle's Never Felt So Good
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Fan request: What happens to Aki Mari when she asks Kakuzu if he can do anything sexual with his tentacles. One shot Lemon! Kakuzu/Aki Mari


**This story is dedicated to 'Ariel-taisho-sama' who requested a Lemon all about Kakuzu's…um…tentacles. 'Wink wink lol'**

Today's the day; I HAVE to ask Kakuzu the question. I've been putting it off for a week now so I need to do it today.

He was going through some bounty papers when I sat next to him. He glanced over at me but continued his 'work.' "Can I ask you a question Kakuzu?" "What is it?" I nervously fiddled with my neon blue strand of hair that stood out from the rest of my black locks.

"Um, it's about your…uh….tentacles." He put the papers down and stared straight into my lavender eyes, "What about them?" Here's the tough part. "Can you do anything….sexual….with them?" I barely got it out in a whisper but he heard.

He blinked a few times and muttered, "Why do you want to know?" "Curious." He cocked an eyebrow and snorted, "I'm not telling you." I was slightly disappointed as he went back looking over his papers for a few more minutes; then he asked out of the blue, "By the way, how old are you?"

I glanced over at him, "Nineteen why?" He didn't answer when he put his papers down and stood up. He went around the corner and motioned for me to follow. I warily did and was worried he'd chew me out not to mention it again.

I ended up going into his room when he shut and locked the door. "What are you doing?" He casually goes over and sits in a chair, "Curiosity killed the cat you know." "Huh?" Out of nowhere his tendrils came at me and bound me up so I couldn't get away.

"Kakuzu?" He crossed his arms and smirked, "I'm going to answer your question." "Y..You said you weren't going to tell me." "I'm not, I'm going to _show_ you since you're not underage." My eyes grew wide and I was NOT expecting this to happen; that explains why he asked my age.

"I'm going to enjoy observing this." The tendrils began to undress me and when he saw my confusion he explained, "I'm not going to lift a finger to _assist_ with this situation. I'm just going to watch the show and see how long it takes for you to be completely satisfied with my answer."

I turned a dark shade of red and stared down at the floor once I was deprived of my clothes and standing there in the nude in front of him. "Nice." I was lifted from the floor and placed on my back on the bed when the 'demonstration' began.

* * *

><p>The threads slithered around my body until two coiled around my nipples and more around my breasts, gently squeezing them. I bit back a moan but it came out anyway when more went between my legs, caressing my clit and were already wriggling inside my core.<p>

I tried not to make any noises with him watching me but he apparently wanted me to. I caught a glimpse of his impatient expression after so many minutes when he made the threads apply more pressure; which made me moan more loudly. "Don't be afraid to make some noise, no one's here to hear you except me."

I could hear the humor in his tone, "S..Stop. I…ah…got my answer." He just smirked and kept right on torturing me, but with two new twists. He put more threads inside me, thus stretching me more and causing me to get more vocal. Then, he merged some together and placed them inside my mouth.

They were moving in and out like a cock would and muffled the noises I was making. I have to admit, I was so turned on from these tentacles pleasuring me and enjoying myself immensely. I never imagined this would feel so good!

My body writhed and my hips bucked up on their own accord as I was drawing close to my clitoral orgasm. Kakuzu actually approaches and hovers over the bed still watching in amusement, knowing I can't hold it in much longer.

I tried to turn my head so he wouldn't look at me but my head was quickly turned to face him. The threaded cock (just go with it) was pulled out of my mouth and sadly that was when I couldn't hold it back any longer.

I very loud moan escaped my lips as I closed my eyes as my body twitched and fidgeted uncontrollably from my orgasm. I kept my eyes closed, even when it was over, just so I could pretend Kakuzu wasn't there.

They soon shot back open when he got on the bed with me. "Kakuzu?" He partially undresses himself and pulls out his…fairly large…manhood. He smirked, "Sorry Aki Mari, I changed my mind. You can't have all the fun."

The threads receded from inside me, but instead of stopping like I thought, they entered into my anal entrance instead. I whimpered loudly from the strange feeling as he spread my legs with a seductive grin.

Kakuzu penetrated me, pulled out and then thrust back in, causing me to moan in pleasure. He kept this steady rhythm, the threads still probing my ass and fondling my breasts, and him playfully rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts. A groan escaped my lips when I couldn't take it anymore, "Ugh, please….harder."

He chuckled, "Gladly." He pounded into me at full force and made me scream with pleasure. The pain and heated pleasure was beyond words as I became a moaning lump on the bed. His thrusts soon became short and erratic when he growled, "I'm coming."

I cried out when I came as did he, thriving in bliss from the sensation. He receded the threads as he laid next to me panting as heavily as I was and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips with a cocky grin. "So Aki Mari, did I answer your question?"

I had to smile, "That's an understatement."

**FINI!**

**(Tentacles, threads, tendrils, whatever they're called lol)**


End file.
